the son of evil
by chicaaventurera
Summary: damien era el principe de south park , todo lo que queria este conseguia con tan solo una orden. su gemela obedecia todo lo que el mandaba. solo que una guerra sin sentido por envidia senara su destino. basada en la cancion the daugther of evil interpretada por rin kagamine


**Hola , como dije en mi fic pasado que este iba a ser el siguiente en subir , bueno me e impuesto una meta que hasta el 7 de enero para subir mas de 10 fics. Y pues a ustedes mi estimados y queridos lectores le gustan mis historias , seguire subiendo mas y mas. Bueno hasta aquí espero y desfruten de su lectura.**

Hace mucho tiempo atrás en el reyno south park , también conocido como el reyno de la traidora humanidad. Hay solia gobernar el príncipe de damien con tan solo 14 anos de edad. Damien tenia todo lo que quería , muebles lujosos , las mejores , ropas y su maid personal de cara familiar , ya que era su gemela , el caballo del príncipe se llamaba satan , todo lo que damien quería o deseaba, con tan solo tirar una cuerda , lo obtenía.

El dia que el príncipe no tenia dinero , para comprarle algo a su gemela , tiro de la cuerda que hacia sonar la campana y su gemela mary apareció por la puerta.

Si , oni chan – hablo mary

Pide impuestos a los ciudadanos y los que no te los den , manda a los guardias a matarlos , no quiero que te ensucies las manos hermanita – dijo fríamente damien , y asi fue los que no pagaron lo hicieron con sus vidas. El príncipe a las familias de estos llamo.

Discúlpense como es debido y denme el dinero que pedi sino moriran – pronuncio con la frialdad el joven príncipe y las familias por temor el dinero le ofrecieron

Bien , ahora arrodíllense ante mi – ordeno el príncipe , mientras sus ojos rojos brillaban con maldad

El príncipe era una malvada persona pero a la vez se decía que era el hombre mas guapo del reino , aunque damien siempre llevaba colores a las personas de su alrededor para conseguir lo que quería y cuando ya no los necesitaba los mandaba a matar.

En un baile real , el tirano príncipe encontró el amor , se enamoro del príncipe del otro lado del mar , de hermosos cabello rubio y lindos ojos azules , sin embargo este estaba comprometido con el príncipe del reyno vecino , de cabellera peliroja y hermosos ojos verdes.

Damien estaba celoso de kyle por lo que llamo al ministro Christopher

Manda al ejercito al destruir al reyno vecino – pronuncio con serenidad

Muchas casas se fueron abajo , muchas vidas se perdieron , los pobladores sufrieron sin culpa tener , pero todo eso el príncipe no lo vio.

Ah , es la hora de la merienda , hermanita ven – el príncipe llamo a su maid para la hora que encantaba compartir con su gemela

El príncipe era muy guapo pero tenia una mania a la hora de elegir un traje y con cualquier de ellos se veía demasiado bien , todos querían acercarse a el pero era imposible los guardias no los permitían entrar y muchos menos su maid , ya que lo quería mucho.

Los ciudadanos deciden llevar ante la justicia al malvado príncipe , esta muchedumbre esta dirigida por bebe una espadachina que lleva un vestido negro y encima una armadura carmesí.

Todas esas personas que se habían unido , consiguieron rodear el castillo, fue una muy larga guerra pero los soldados del reyno terminaron uniéndose ala causa de acabar con el príncipe. Todos los sirvientes habían huido dejando al "dulce e inocente" príncipe solo en el castillo por lo que lo capturaron.

El príncipe era una malvada persona pero ala vez se decía que era el hombre mas guapo en el reino y damien ahora usaba un traje de colores sombrios como siempre . todo había sido perfecto y genial para el , un paraíso , pero de repente su paraíso se convirtió en infierno , tan rápido que ni se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado.

Hace mucho tiempo en algún lugar se encontraba el reino de south park , también conocido como el reino de la traidora humanidad y allí reinaba el joven príncipe de 14 anos de edad/

Hoy seria la ejecución del joven príncipe , en la tarde ala 3 en punto justo cuando las campanas sonaban. La persona que antes habían llamado príncipe ahora se encontraba en prisión preparado para la hora de su muerte.

Finalmente llegaron las tres de la tarde anunciando el final del joven y malvado príncipe que la gente ahora llamaba el príncipe de las tinieblas , pero el seguro camina hacia su muerte y sin mirar a los ciudadanos recito su frace de siempre.

Ah , es la hora de la merienda , hermanita – y sin terminaron de prepararse para matarlo

**Bueno aquí termina este fic , tenia ganas de escribir esto , puse a damien del hijo del mal por que es el hijo de satanas y es malo, mary es mi personaje y aparecerá en futuros fics de south park. Ella tiene su historia y si a ustedes les gustaría conocerla haría un fic solo de ella contando su origen. Kyle es el príncipe del país vecino , por sus hermosos ojos verdes y pip es el príncipe del país detrás del mar por los ojos azules. Dejen reviews si les gusto , y la siguiente historia será THE MAID OF EVIL**


End file.
